


Support

by DesertVixen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Mutual support is good.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis_Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/gifts).



Erza knew there were things that needed to be done, but she was simply too drained to do any of them. The fights with Kagura and Minerva, her injuries, the small dragons they had been fighting – she had given it her all. Even just standing seemed like a challenge now.

She jumped slightly as Jellal slid his arm around her waist, then let herself lean against him, into him. It felt ridiculously good to lean against him and not worry about the rest of the world for a few moments.

She only wished that they could stand together more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
